winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ocean (Genix Club)
Princess Oceana is the crown princess of Andros, as well as its Guardian Fairy and the last remaining fairy of her kind with precognition abilities, which they are known by their white eyes. She becomes one of the keepers of the Eternal Flame after it is given to her by Blaise. She is one of the protagonists of the series, The Genix Club and one of the central protagonists of the first book/season, The Secrets of Asphiara. Personality Oceana is an extroverted person. She is known as one of the mother's of the group, always watching over the other girls and taking care of them. Growing up as the oldest in her family, she has a strong sense for family and pride from being from Andros. She depends on her family above all else and her love for them shines in almost everything she does. Ocean knows she's special, but is not one to brag. She lets her actions speak or itself. One of her most character defining traits is her determination. Whatever she puts to her mind, she will get done. Ocean will always drive towards her goals, no matter what, no matter how hard it gets. She has a strong front and is very closed off when first meeting, only letting certain sides of her show to people she does not trust. Her trust is not easily gained and she's a deeper person, emotionally, then she appears. She is wise and is a deep thinker, being right when everyone else has the wrong idea. Others trust her alot with their issues and come to her with their problems because she is honest and will put your well being over anything. Background Ocean is the first born daughter of Queen Aisha and Prince Nabu, one of the founding members of the Winx Club. She is the oldest of her siblings and the crown princess of her kingdom, Andros. She has a little sister who is 6 years old, named Raea and a younger brother who is 14 named Icarus. When she was born; Aisha and Nabu knew there was something different about her. She was not a normal fairy. They were soon informed that while pregnant, Aisha unknowingly had cultivated magical energy from an ancient scroll from Asphiara containing the Legend of the Oixodor Fairies. Growing up, Ocean felt different from most fairies and rightfully she was. Magically and physically there was a big difference between her and others. Others had normal colors, while hers were a pale grey and at times a white. Kings and Queens from across Magix would come to Ocean for help, seeking her wisdom and powers of looking into the future through her visions. One vision, at the age of 15, awoke her from her sleep. In that vision, their kingdom was destroyed and a man stood on the Ocean. Once telling her mother, she was sent to Alfea to further her training along with the other daughers of the Winx Club. During her time in Alfea, her along with her friends try to figure out the Secrets of Asphiara and the disappearance of Janie, Blaise's sister, as memories start popping up around Magix. Curiosities * Birthday: November 16th * Astrological Sign: Salamander * Favorite Food: Sushi * Favorite Color: Baby blue * Favorite Hobby: Riding on the waves with her surfboard * Ideal Boyfriend: No one for now (she kinda likes Adrian) * Best Friend: Irina & Harmony * Favorite Movie: None, she doesnt watch alot of movies * Loves: Arts and crafts * Favorite Music: '''Hawaiian Music * '''Favorite Spider: Wall of Waves, Future Vision Appearance Ocean is a very beautiful girls with looks of no other. She has beautiful whiteish-silver hair that reaches her butt and matching naturally light silver eyes that turn white at times, but mainly during visions. She ''is ''partially blind in one eye. Ocean has dark chocolate skin and an athletic body. Civilian Ocean wears a black strapless top. She also wears blue denim capris which has black beads. Her necklace consists of black beads and a blue pendant. She wears white sneakers. Ocean styles it with large silver hoop earrings. Dance, Casual Ocean at the dance wears a two-piece dark purple outfit, a midriff turtleneck tank top, and a mini-skirt, with silver beads, and purple scandals. Winx Her Winx outfit is a sparkly black one-shoulder top, a sparkly black mini skirt atop grey mini shorts, and black calf-high boots. There is a grey sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings are sky blue with spiky-styled mauve tips.